Current batteries for portable electronic equipment, such as a hand held mobile devices need to be recharged fairly often. With increasing functionality of such equipment, come increasing power demands. The desired portability of the electronic equipment leads to space constraints, further increasing the demands on battery performance. The energy density of existing batteries is proving insufficient to keep pace with the power requirements of portable electronic equipment.
Fuel cells may be designed with much higher energy density than existing chemical based batteries. Fuel for fuel cells may often utilize hydrogen producing chemicals. Storage of hydrogen producing fuel for extended periods of time can be problematic.